La travesía de la Luna Esmeralda
by Alba124
Summary: La capitana Jane Hopkins, con tan sólo 17 años de edad, es una de las piratas más conocidas, temidas y respetadas de los 7 mares. Un día cómo otro cualquiera dos de sus grumetes le dan una noticia que dará comienzo a una de las mas grandes aventuras de su vida. ¿Que le depararán los océanos a ésta joven capitana? (Los personajes de Amour Sucré son propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemoov)


**La travesía de la Luna **

**Esmeralda**

**Capítulo 1:**

***Narra Jane Hopkins***

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. Me encantaba despertarme con la luz del sol y el sonar de las olas chocando contra mi preciosidad ,"La Luna esmeralda". Un barco pirata enorme y bello, estoy muy orgullosa de él, y me irrita reconocerlo, pero también de mi tripulación. Me levanté de la gran y lujosa cama y me deshice del corto camisón blanco que me cubría. Me puse mi ropa interior ,mis pantalones negros y también mis lujosas botas con hebilla de oro macizo. Todo digno de una capitana. Iba a ponerme la parte superior de mi traje pirata, divisé el corsé y el chaquetón en la silla, pero mi camisa no estaba. La ropa no desaparecía de la noche a la mañana. No me molesté en buscar la camisa, conocía demasiado a mi tripulación . Sólo había dos personas que podían entrar en mi camarote a escondidas sin que yo me enterara. Rosalya era mi mano derecha, así que sólo había una respuesta: Castiel Garys. Salí de mi camarote dando zancadas contra la robusta madera de mi barco, sin camisa por cierto, y al encontrarme delante del mástil maestro grité:

-¡Grays ven aquí ahora mismo, maldito malnacido!

-¿Qué desea mi capitana?-Apareció de entre las velas con una sonrisa burlona y las manos a la espalda.

-¡Devuélveme mis pertenencias!

-¿Se refiere a ésto señorita Hopkins?-Dijo enseñando mi camisa, mi cinturón y mi preciado sombrero. Ooohhh éste se ha metido en un buen lío... ¡Nadie toca mi sombrero!

-Ya me está devolviendo mis prendas Sr. Grays...-Dije con rabia contenida

-Mmmm... no sé capitana, es que es un sobrero tan bonito...-Dijo manteniendo la mísma sonrisa burlona, probándose mi sombrero. Ya está, con éso estallé

-¡Se acabó estúpido bastardo! ¡Ya me estás devolviendo mis cosas o subo allí y te los arranco de cuajo!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...-Bajó del mástil con un salto perfecto y aterrizó delante de mi. Me puso la camisa cómo si fuera una chaqueta , me puso el sombrero y se colocó detrás de mi.-Tranquila fierecilla... No soportas una pequeña bromita de nada. Tan joven y amargada...-añadió lo último susurrando, pero igualmente pude escucharlo

-¿¡Pequeña bromita!?¿¡Amargada!?¡Se acabó!-Le di un puñetazo en la mejilla y le puse la zancadilla cuándo retrocedió por el golpe, éso hizo que se cayera de espaldas. Luego cogí una de mis pistolas, la cargué y la apunté a la frente de Castiel. Miré a sus ojos, algo llenos de terror la verdad, me encanta que mis víctimas me miren así.- No me gusta matar de buena mañana pero... Di adiós Castiel...-Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, una espada me sorprendió ,tirando la pistola por los aires, y ésta aterrizó a la mano libre del Comandante Lysandro Ainsworth.- ...Los tienes bien puestos Ainsworth... Te felicito por el espectacular movimiento y por la valentía de interrumpir el asesinato de tu superior pero...¡Maldita sea lo tenía a tiro!

-Tenía que impedirlo, necesitamos a Grays, es un buen francotirador y espadachín. Tuve que intervenir pero, igualmente, usted capitana, no lo habría matado... porque sabe que lo necesita.

Una mirada asesina, de mi parte, y una sonrisa burlona llegaron hasta los ojos de Lysandro. Éste ayudo a su amigo a levantarse del suelo de la cubierta.

-Buenas palabras Lysandro -rió- Yo me voy yendo...

-No tan rápido Grays, sigo siendo el comandante de ésta nave, y tu superior- Dijo recalcando el "tu" de la oración- Y por hacerte el graciosillo y hacerle una broma de ése tipo a nuestra capitana... Vas a estar 2 semanas limpiando la cubierta.

-¿¡Que!? Vamos Lyss somos amigos dese siempre...¡Además ése es el trabajo de ése par de mocosos saltarines!- Dijo Castiel bastante enojado.

-Antes de ser tu amigo, soy el comandante de éste barco, y por ir de bromista, vas a sustituir y a hacer el trabajo de ésos "mocosos saltarines" ¿Le parece bien capitana?

-Me parece perfecto...-Dije yo con indiferencia, me daba igual el castigo que le pusiera Ainsworth. A mi me parecía bien tanto si lo hacía cocinar cómo si lo hacía desfilar por la tabla. Mientras sufriera de algún modo...

-Malditos amargados de mier...-Dijo Castiel murmurando por lo bajo, alejándose de nosotros y apoyándose a la barandilla del lado opuesto al que estábamos. Para ser mas específica fue a estribor.

-Me gusta el castigo que le pusiste Ainsworth...-Dije poniendo los brazos en jarra

-Gracias capita...

-Pero, si vuelves a hablarme así delante de mi tripulación... Ya puedes irte preparando para desfilar por la tabla e ir nadando a una isla desierta alejada de la mano de Dios ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?!- Él solo asintió con una sonrisa sincera. En mi cara se formó otra sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba muy orgullosa de mi comandante. Mantenía a raya a los navegantes problemáticos, cómo Castiel...¿Espera que ha sido éso? ¿Un crujido? ¿Por qué tienen que interrumpir mis pensamientos ahora? De repente un niño de unos 12 años apareció ante mi ,cabeza-abajo.

-¡Capitana, capitana!

-¡Wooaahhh! ¡Maldita sea Jesse te dije que no me asustaras así! ¡Baja de ahí maldito faramallero!-Lo cogí de la camisa y lo tiré al suelo , ahora veo porqué apareció cabeza-abajo, el saltimbanqui enano se colgó del mástil de las velas.

-¡Auch!

-Te lo mereces niño fantasma... Sigo sin saber cómo demonios logras aparecer de ésa manera.

-¡Tsk! Secretos del oficio, compensa que no pueda sujetar bien una espada ¿sabe usted?

-¡Cállate! Me eres más útil así, que no utilizando una espada que no está a tu nivel-

-Bueno ya me estoy desviando del tema principal ,lo que quería decirle era..

-Espera, espera grumete... ¡Dónde diablos está Iris!

-Yo que sé ,la perdimos en el puerto...

-Geniaaaaal...-Dije con sarcasmo

-Perdone capitana, pero creo que Jesse tenía algo que decirnos...-Intervino por primera vez Lys en ésa conversación con el elemento más estólido de éste barco

-Venga desembucha renacuajo...

-Lo que tenía que decirle era qu-

-¡Capitanaaaaaaaa!- La chiquilla equilibrista apareció corriendo por la barandilla del barco, ésa era Lucy, al hermana melliza de Jess .Te preguntarás por que tengo un par de críos en mi barco ¿Cierto? Bueno pues en realidad ellos no saben luchar muy bien, pero son muy rápidos y escurridizos. También limpiaban el barco, ésos dos lo dejaban cómo los chorros del oro, algo que me encanta ver. Además, nosotros ,los piratas, también necesitamos comer. ¿Y quién sospecharía que un par de mellizos de tan sólo 12 años, con caritas tan inocentes, son en realidad unos piratas? Ah y se me olvidaba, ése par de monos de feria tiene trato especial con algunos comerciantes, sabios ancianos y videntes. Algo muy conveniente para un barco pirata ¿Me equivoco? Bueno volvamos a la realidad.

-¿Que te pasa Lucy? Baja de la barandilla de mi navío, que te vas a caer, sabes que me eres útil y no voy a ser yo la que te saque del agua ¿entiendes?

-Si, si capitana ¡Por cierto tenemos información muy interesante!

-Sabes que no debes creerte lo que te digan las marujas de éste poblado de mala muerte...

-Pero ésta información nos la ha proporcionado Ceniza- Intervino el gemelo masculino.

-¡Entonces dímelo! ¡¿Por que diablos no me lo dijiste antes enano del demonio?!

-¡Pe-pero!

¡Nada de peros y habla de una santa vez!- ¿Por que tanto entusiasmo? Ceniza es la vidente que nunca se equivoca. Mis navegantes y yo somos muy cercanos a ella, así que nos da información entre un mes y una semana antes de anunciarlo. Ella nunca ha fallado en una predicción y nunca lo hará, y éso era un negocio. La pobre anciana tenía que comer, así que si le dabas 5 chelines te contaba la nueva visión, normalmente sobre un tesoro,islas o fantasmas. Cuándo atracábamos aquí para comprar provisiones, por que tienen unos buenos precios y una alta calidad, Siempre les daba a Iris y a los mellizos dos chelines para nuestra información anticipada trimestral. Ceniza no daba predicciones antes de contárnoslas a nosotros, y a otros barcos con trato especial, pero tampoco lo hacía gratis. Así que teníamos "el descuento familiar".

-Me ha dicho qu- Dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Jesse

-NOS ha dicho... Puede que sea sigiloso , pero no soy invisible

-¡Dejaos de chorradas y decidme, un tesoro es algo serio señores!

-De acuerdo- La niña hizo una mueca a su hermano y prosiguió- Ceniza NOS ha dicho que ha podido ver un tesoro, en una isla oculta. Todo estaba lleno de joyas, oro, plata, rubíes, zafiros ¡Y muchas riquezas más! Según ella el lugar está maldito y al contactar con ésos espíritus malignos escribió el nombre de lugares por los que debíamos parar para encontrar pistas y así llegar a NUESTRO preciado tesoro.- Lucy miró a su hermano mellizo y éste me tendió un pergamino con diferentes lugares enumerados.

-¿Te ha dicho por dónde empezar?

-Si, me ha dicho que empecemos por Tortuga- Dijo señalando el nombre de "Tortuga" ,que estaba enumerado con el 9, en el pergamino- Me ha dicho que vayamos preguntando a la gente, pero con mucho cuidado de a quién preguntar. Ah y dice que si no mencionan uno de los lugares de la lista, la información es falsa.

-Bien, pues...¿No os ha dicho a quién demonios preguntar?

-No, tendremos que arreglárnoslas capitana, también dijo que ya había 3 barcos persiguiendo el tesoro: La segunda Perla Negra, La espina de la Rosa y por último el navío de Jack Sparrow.

-Genial... Un duelo padre e hija, sólo tendré que encargarme de la tripulación de zorras de La espina de la Rosa.- Creo que puedo ahorrarme la información de Jack, ya que todos sabéis quién es. Dije lo del duelo padre e hija por que la capitana de "La segunda Perla Negra" Es la hija bastarda de Jack Sparrow. En realidad es la hija de una prostituta, pero cómo admira a su "papi" robó un navío y lo bautizó cómo "La segunda Perla Negra" en honor al barco pirata mas famoso de su padre. Odio a ésa niña descerebrada, siempre está "¡Ay miradme, miradme soy la hija de Jack Sparrow, temedme por mi Apellido!" Y dije lo del duelo porque, según me han dicho, a Sparrow le irrita mucho que ésa niñata vaya diciendo es que su hija, él ya sabe que es una hija bastarda. Dicen que Sparrow está muy orgulloso de una hija perdida, a la que tiene vigilada. La gente ,a parte de él y su cómplice espía , desconoce la identidad de la afortunada pirata. Algo que tengo propuesto descubrir. Bueno después está el otro barco llamado "La espina de la Rosa". Un barco construido por mujeres, dirigido por mujeres y para mujeres. Vale ,dejemos los formalismos. Ése barco "rescata" a meretrices y la vuelve unas comadrejas ladronas. Pero la peor de todas ésas furcias es su capitana, Debrah. Ésta tipeja va amenazando y presumiendo de que es una gran y habilidosa espadachina. Cuándo en realidad sabe menos de armas que una fulana de tres al cuarto, algo que es. Y lo digo por experiencia propia, porque al pelear o juega sucio o muere. En mi último encuentro con ella, la muy desgraciada se decantó por la primera opción. Ahora que os he presentado a mis enemigos continuamos con la historia.

-¡Tripulación preséntense ante mi!- Delante de mi apareció CASI toda mi tripulación.- Haber pasemos lista: Rosalya, Alexy, Castiel, Kim, Lysandro, Jesse, Lucy, Armin, Leight, Violeta, Kentin, Emma ,Nathaniel, Billy, y... ¿Dónde demonios está Iris?- Fulminé con la mirada a los pequeños de la "familia".

-¡Estoy aquí capitana! ¡¿Maldita sea por que sois tan rápidos y escurridizos?!-dijo la pobre canguro jadeando por el cansancio de perseguir a ésos dos.

-No somos escurridizos, aquí la tortuga eres tú- Dijeron al unísono los monos mellizos de feria.

-¡Dejaos de bromas! Todos escuchadme- Cogí aire para dar mis indicaciones- ¡Desamarrad el barco y desplegad las velas, Rosalya al timón, partimos hacía Tortuga ahora mismo!

-¡Si capitana!- Dijeron todos a coro poniéndose en sus puestos. Mientras ,yo, iba de vuelta a mi camarote para acabar de vestirme. Sí, seguía con la camisa abierta dejando ver mi ropa interior ¿Se os había olvidado por completo, verdad? Bueno pues al acabar de vestirme, miré por la ventana y dije pare mí:

-Con que aquí empieza la travesía de la Luna Esmeralda ¿Eh? -dije acariciando suavemente el marco de la ventana de mi camarote.-Ésto va a ser divertido...


End file.
